


lay me down

by damapintada



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, It's literally 3k words of Katara thirsting over her husband, Light Bondage, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Zuko (Avatar), dom katara, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damapintada/pseuds/damapintada
Summary: “Zuko?”“Hmm?”“Can I ask you something?”“Of course, what is it?” He asks, curiosity piqued.Her fingers continue their path along the toned planes of his chest, before she says, “Remember a few months ago, when we did that thing with the ties?”ORKatara ties Zuko up and has her way with him.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	lay me down

“Zuko?”

“Hmm?” he responds absentmindedly. They were laying in bed, his arm curled around Katara while she lay against him, one of her legs splayed out over his, and her fingers tracing mindless patterns over his bare chest. He was nearly starting to doze off when she called his name.

“Can I ask you something?” 

_You just did,_ he wants to tease, but something in her voice makes him pause, and he opens his eyes and takes a glance down at her, hoping to meet her eyes.

“Of course, what is it?” He asks, curiosity piqued. 

Her fingers continue their path along the toned planes of his chest, before she says, “Remember a few months ago, when we did that thing with the ties?” 

He sucks in an audible breath, taken by surprise, because _how could he forget?_

“What about it?”

This time, she looks up at him before she continues, “Well I was wondering…” 

A slight pause. 

“…if maybe we could do that again, but I could do it to you instead?” 

There’s a glint of something dangerous, something mischievous in her blue eyes, and he finds himself momentarily speechless.

Why? Is at the tip of his tongue, but he swallows it, as memories of _the thing_ in question bubble up in his head.

Katara, wrists bound in white silk to their headboard, her face flushed bright red, eyes glassy and breasts heaving, begging _please, Zuko, please, please—_

He shudders, squeezing his eyes shut for a second before remembering that he still hasn’t answered her question.

“Um,” he stammers, and Katara is biting her lip, clearly trying to hold in a laugh. “Can I think about it?” He manages to get out.

She turns her head, giving a quick peck to his shoulder. 

“Of course,” she says, smiling gently. “No pressure, it was just an idea. We really enjoyed ourselves last time, but I wanted to get a chance to take care of you.” 

He nods jerkily, his brain still racing with thoughts about her proposition. 

“Ready for sleep?” She asks, grabbing the edge of one of their blankets to pull over them. Zuko nods again and presses a kiss into her hair. 

“Night Katara.” 

“Goodnight Zuko,” she whispers, as she drifts off. Zuko continues watching her as her breaths even out, but unable to sleep himself while he mulls over Katara’s idea, the echoes of her pleas in his mind morphing into visions of his own self tied up and at Katara’s mercy.

——

A few weeks later finds the conversation all but erased from Katara’s memory, as she scurries through the palace hallways back to her and Zuko’s bedchambers. It was the eve of an important cultural holiday in the Fire Nation, and as such, there were no meetings or work scheduled after the early afternoon and for the next day, and a majority of the palace staff was given leave, save for security and a skeleton crew of workers to keep the household going in the meantime. 

Before her last meeting, she gave instructions to staff to leave the rest of the day’s meals in their sitting room, and to leave them undisturbed until the morning. She had been counting down the minutes until she could get back to bed practically since she woke up that morning, and it wasn’t to get more rest. 

Zuko and Katara had been married for a year, and in the time since their wedding it seemed that they had less opportunities to be alone together than ever before. They still had sex frequently, but more often than not it was in passing moments— in the morning, lazily, before having to start their day, quick and dirty during a rare lunch free of appointments, or right before they passed out in the evenings —and Katara longed for a chance to be able to fully relish her husband and his body. 

She’s thrumming with anticipation by the time she’s at their bedroom door, opening it quietly, having already discarded her shoes, thinking about what she’d do to keep herself entertained while waiting for Zuko to come in. 

To her surprise, she finds him already in there, his back turned to her as he looks for something in one of their dressers, so focused that he hasn’t even noticed her entering. He wears only some lounging pants, giving Katara a view of his muscled back, and she can’t help herself as she tiptoes over to him, sliding her arms around his narrow waist and dropping a kiss between his shoulder blades, before laying her cheek against his skin. 

He startles slightly, but takes one of her hands, fingers intertwining with hers before bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. 

She sighs happily, any tension left in her dissipating as she sinks into his warmth. They stay like that for a few seconds, before Katara breaks the silence.

“I didn’t expect you to be in here. What’re you doing?” She asks.

“Mm, I’m just trying to find something,” he replies, and she feels the rumble of his voice through his back. She’s suddenly hit with the urge to get rid of all her clothes right then and press herself up against him. 

“Hurry up,” she grumbles in between a few more kisses along his shoulder blades. “I’ve been waiting to see you all day.”

“Somebody’s impatient today,” he chuckles, but continues to rummage through the dresser with his free hand, the other still grasping hers tightly to his chest.

After what feels like an eternity to Katara, Zuko mumbles “got it,” and lets go of her hand to turn around and face her. 

In his hands are the white silk ties they had used all those months ago. 

“Oh?” Katara’s eyebrows raise in surprise as she glances between Zuko’s face and the ties crumpled up in his fist. “In the mood to tie me up, _my lord?_ ” She laughs cheekily, teasing him. 

When she looks back at him, she notices the tips of Zuko’s ears are bright red.

“Um, actually, no—“ he starts, and his cheeks begin to redden too, “remember you asked a while ago? I want- I want you to—“ he takes a breath, eyes shifting uneasily, “I want you to take control today,” he manages to get out, and at this point his whole face has a healthy flush that’s starting to spread to his neck. 

Katara’s breath hitches, a spark of arousal shooting down her spine and settling low in her stomach. 

“Really? Are you sure?” She asks, her voice quiet, as if she can’t quite believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Zuko meets her gaze and nods, his eyes bright, earnest, and full of desire. “I trust you with my body just like you do yours with me.” He says. He breaks eye contact and glances down briefly at his feet, unable to look at her as he adds, “Plus, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since you brought it up.” 

She can’t help herself as she surges up on her toes to capture his lips in a heated kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and one of her hands grasping his hair. His hands come up to his waist automatically to steady her as he gasps against her mouth, and she swipes her tongue out briefly before pulling away to look up at him through her thick lashes. 

“Same rules as last time?” She asks, and he nods in response. 

“Then give me these,” she says as she lets go of his neck to take the ties from his hands. “Now go lay down on the bed with your arms up, and wait for me.” Her voice suddenly has a commanding lilt to it, and Zuko has to suppress a shiver. “Take your pants off too,” she adds hastily.

She heads into the adjoining bathroom to grab a few things and stops briefly to let her hair loose, taking out the clips and beads that hold her style together, before stepping back into their bedroom.

Splayed out against red sheets is Zuko, arms obediently up and ready to be tied and his erection laying on his stomach. His skin is still flushed, and Katara has to take a conscious breath to avoid launching herself at him immediately. She sets down her things, save for the ties, on the nightstand next to their bed and faces him.

She gets to work, grabbing a pillow and instructing him to lift up so she can stuff it under his torso, allowing him to see her better without straining himself. Their headboard is comprised of wooden slats with gaps in between them, and she takes each of Zuko’s wrists and ties them to a slat with some simple boating knots, loose enough that it won’t hurt his skin, but tight enough that his hands can’t slip out of them. Katara can’t help but let out a snort that the sailing knowledge imparted on her by her tribe is being used for _this_ purpose.

“What’s so funny?” Zuko asks, breaking the silence. 

“I’ll tell you later,” she promises, smiling. 

When she finishes, she sits back on her knees on the bed beside him to admire her handiwork. She bites her lip, struck by how handsome her husband is laid out like this for her. She takes him in, his long silky hair fanned out behind him, his eyes darkened with lust, his shoulders, now broadened with age, the edge of his ribcage sloping into the concave of his stomach, softly ridged with the muscles of his abdomen, the cut of his hips leading down to—

Katara swallows. She brings a hand up to cup Zuko’s face before leaning down to give him a soft kiss. 

“I’m going to make you feel good tonight,” she whispers against his lips before pulling away. 

“You always make me feel good,” he says. “But I think I’d feel even better if you weren’t wearing any clothes.”

Katara tips her head back and laughs, “Now who’s the impatient one? All in good time,” she says teasingly, patting his cheek.

She wants to give him the pleasure he deserves, yes, but Katara would be lying if she said she didn’t have ulterior motives for this suggestion. It was her own selfish desire to kiss and touch every inch of his body that led to this, something Zuko wouldn’t ever let her finish if he wasn’t bound. Too often that led to them both getting carried away and Katara forgetting her task (not that she was complaining.) 

That was how she found herself trailing her fingers lightly along his torso, pulling soft sighs and moans out of his mouth, all the while avoiding his most sensitive areas. She followed with her mouth, pausing every so often to suck a mark onto him or to follow a kiss with a bite. She takes her time with him, just how she wanted, and starts to lose herself to the feel of his skin under her fingertips, soft except for where there are scars - a burn here, the mark of a blade there, and she finds herself coming back to those areas again and again to leave behind proof of her love. 

“Katara,” Zuko whines, pulling her out of her thoughts. She was leaving a bruise on his inner thigh with her mouth when she looks back up at his face. 

“Katara, please, I—“ he continues in that whining tone, breaths coming out in small pants. He looks utterly wrecked, and she hasn’t even touched his cock yet. 

His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly, still panting, and she feels a flood of warmth between her legs.

“Tell me what you want, Zuko,” she says, and her commanding tone belies the fact that she’s starting to lose her resolve.

“I—“ his voice breaks off again, and he squeezes his eyes shut, and she notices his wrists straining against the ties, his hands balled into fists.

“Please Katara, I wanna see you, I want you to touch me, please,” he begs, his eyes wet with a bright sheen of desire when he opens them again.

She catches her bottom lip with her teeth, her face heating up, and his pleading voice proving to be too much for her as she starts to undo the sash that ties her tunic together. 

“Only because you asked so nicely,” she says, stepping off the bed to strip the rest of her clothes off, meeting Zuko’s gaze as he eyes her hungrily. By the time she’s reaching for the knot tying her chest wrappings together, she feels a sense of desperation overwhelm her, and as she kicks off the last of her undergarments, she isn’t sure if it’s her mind playing tricks on her, but she could swear that Zuko’s cock twitches against his stomach. 

It’s then that she realizes that this charade is over, but she makes no move to release his hands, instead straddling him, but not bringing their hips together - not just yet. She grabs a fistful of his hair as she leans over him and crashes their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, both of them moaning before she breaks away, panting. 

“You’ve been so good and so patient for me, Zuko,” Katara says, and she starts to maneuver herself so that she’s straddling his thighs instead, sitting back to take a good look at him. His body is absolutely littered with love bites, he’s got on a dazed expression, and he’s leaking precum onto his belly. 

“Fuck,” she says breathlessly, and she can’t help herself, she brings a hand between her legs and starts touching herself, gasping, because _she_ did that all by herself and she feels like she’s going to combust.

Zuko sees where her hand has gone and groans, trying to buck his hips, unable to get any leverage because of her weight on top of him. 

“Katara, please, _please,_ can you untie me now?” He pleads.

“Not yet,” she says, her voice shaky as she continues her ministrations, but she takes pity on him and stops, dragging her palm against herself to collect the sticky moisture gathered there and finally taking his length into her hand. Zuko moans, and she sets a quick pace with a tight grip, just how he likes it. She leans over to take the tip into her mouth, sucking hard, and continuing to slide her hand around him. He lets out another moan, this one more high pitched, and she knows he’s getting close.

“ _Fuck,_ Katara, wait, wait, stop,“ he says in a rush, and his voice has an edge to it. She slips her mouth off him with an audible pop and stills her hand to look at him, head tilted in question.

“I want to come inside you,” he tells her, and Katara wonders if her expression looks as filthy as his does right now. 

She doesn’t have to be told twice, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she rolls her eyes and wonders how he ended up in control again—but she drops his cock against his stomach again and grinds her pussy against him, once, twice— losing herself briefly to the delicious friction before she realizes that she’s painfully aroused and she needs him _right now._ She grasps him again and drags the head down her folds, whimpering slightly, and then she’s sinking down onto him until he’s fully inside of her, both of them moaning. 

When she looks at his hands again, she realizes that she can see the veins in his forearms and biceps straining from how much he’s fighting the restraints. He’s biting his bottom lip, swollen and red now, and his eyes are half lidded. The visual is too much and she closes her eyes, bringing a hand to his chest so she can support herself as she starts rolling her hips against him. She brings the other hand one of her breasts, squeezing, then pinching a nipple, and letting out another whimper. 

“So gorgeous,” he rasps out, watching her intently. 

She closes her eyes and starts to work her hips a little faster, her hand coming down to touch herself again. 

“Look at me, Katara,” he says in between gasps, and she opens her eyes back up to focus on him, feeling herself clench around his length. 

It’s starting to get to be too much for her, his wanton gaze, the sight of the restraints reminding her that she’s technically still in control, the feel of him inside of her as she gets into a rhythm she likes, the swipe of her fingers against her clit, and she feels herself tightening again as her orgasm starts to bear down on her.

“Zuko, I’m—oh,“ she tries to get out, and he’s babbling mindlessly under her, a chorus of _“so tight,”_ and _“mine, mine, you’re mine,”_ and that’s all it takes for Katara’s whole body to tense up, and for her mind to go blank, the hand on his chest scrabbling for purchase as she lets herself lose control. She feels him follow her seconds later, a warmth flooding through her as she hears his telltale moan. 

She all but collapses against his chest, with him still inside of her, twitching every now and then with aftershocks. They both are quiet for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath before Zuko breaks the silence.

“Katara? Can you untie me now?” 

“Oh!” She yelps in surprise, having completely forgotten that he was still restrained. She slides off of him, both grimacing when he slips out of her, and she makes quick work of untying the knots. They come away to reveal rings of pink around his wrists, no doubt thanks to his incessant tugging against them. He brings his arms down to his sides with a slump, a relieved sigh coming out of his mouth. 

Katara cups his face again, giving him a quick peck. 

“How are you feeling?” She asks, hand still on his cheek, her thumb lightly tracing the contours of his scar. 

“Good,” he replies, before adding, “Really good, actually, but sore. My arms are kind of numb too, or else I’d probably be touching you right now.” 

She grins at him, taking in his sated expression and sleepy smile. 

“Guess we’ll just have to wait a while before starting round two,” she says innocently.

“Oh? Round two?” He replies with a raised brow.

“Tomorrow’s a holiday, remember?” She reminds him with a twinkle in her eye. She lets go of his face and moves to get up towards the bathroom as she feels gravity start to do its job between her legs. 

“That’s right,” he says, humming to himself as he gives this piece of information some thought.

She’s already in the bathroom when he calls out, “How about a nap first?”

Katara pops her head out of the doorway with a mischievous smile.

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **ETA** : an astute reader has let me know that using silk to restrain can in fact be dangerous! this is a work of fiction and fantasy so i'm leaving it as is, but please be safe and don't do this at home!
> 
> uhhh, hi! i have no explanation for this. so many things i should be doing, and i wrote this instead. i've never written any smut before, so i'd love some thoughts? any constructive criticism, typo corrections, etc etc welcome! literally i have no idea where this came from, but i hope someone out there enjoys!


End file.
